


Rings

by YoungBunny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, because wHO DOESNT LIKE FLUFF, fluff man all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungBunny/pseuds/YoungBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks back to several months ago, at Michael and Lindsay’s wedding, back to how wonderful they looked, how everything seemed perfect, and the silent promises between Joel and him. He thought back to them, sitting down in the crowd as the two said their vows and kissed, making the deal official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for two very good friends of mine on tumblr, and kind of a continuation of another post there. Links will be placed in the end notes.

Ray holds the ring gingerly in his hand, rolling it around with his index finger and thumb.

The surface itself was simple: a silver band (Ray had heard gold wasn’t as valuable recently, thanks to his stock-obsessed boyfriend) with 4 simple blue gems in the middle.

It felt delicate, that if you held it wrong it would crack into a million pieces.

It’s evening, and he’s waiting for Joel to get ready when he puts the ring back in it’s box. Ray pockets the box into his slightly formal pants and sits on their shared bed, just waiting for Joel to return.

He does only a couple minutes later, and he looks amazing. A long-sleeved shirt and black slacks, and it’s simple, but form fitting. Ray can’t help but stare at him, heart throbbing painfully in his chest.

The next thing he knows, they’re on their way to a small restaurant to celebrate their one year anniversary.

It only then occurs to Ray the weight of this feeling. One year. It was amazing how far they had come, how long they had lasted. It started off silly and playful, and developed into something a little more serious. Neither regretted it when they moved in together, and still don’t to this day. Ray couldn’t be anymore happy.

Joel parks the car in the parking lot. He’s silent, but, with one hand, he reaches over and squeezes Ray’s hand affectionately. Ray can’t help the goofy smile that spreads out onto his face.

Hand linked, they walk into the restaurant. Joel mutters “Joel Heyman, party of two” to the receptionist, and they’re being led to a table far in the back, a small booth just for the two of them.

Ray’s heart is pounding because he knows that this night isn’t just going to end with the food. He feels the weight of the ring in his pocket like something out of Lord of the Rings (however, it’s not evil) and Ray smacks himself mentally for even comparing the two.

He looks down at his menu and he feels Joel’s foot brush against his under the table. He blushes slightly, a soft smile making it’s way onto his features, and it’s suddenly very hard to concentrate on what the words say in front of him.

The waiter comes to serve them minutes later, and they order what they need (Spaghetti for Ray, Sirloin for Joel, but it doesn’t matter). Ray’s heart beats faster. Only a little while now.

Joel begins to speak, having realized they hadn’t said a word to each other yet. “So how about those stock prices?”

Ray just laughs, probably louder than he should have, but he doesn’t care. He also doesn’t see the grin on Joel’s face.

They talk about the usual stuff: video games, things happening around the office, videos, anything they can (there is also talk about politics, but it’s more one sided, Joel just rambling and Ray just listening contently).

They’re broken from their conversation when their food is placed in front of them, and they eat in silence. It was like this most of the time, just enjoying their company, finding that they didn’t need to talk.

Ray shifted in his seat, and the box pushed against his leg. His heart sped up again, because this was going to happen, he was going to make the next step, and however much he was excited, he couldn’t help but feel like wanting to throw up at the same time.

Conversation started back up again, but only a couple of words were shared.

Ray felt nervous, and he was scared he wouldn’t even be able to stomach the noodles, but then he looked at Joel again and his body changed it’s mind.

He thinks back to several months ago, at Michael and Lindsay’s wedding, back to how wonderful they looked, how everything seemed perfect, and the silent promises between Joel and him. He thought back to them, sitting down in the crowd as the two said their vows and kissed, making the deal official.

He’s brought back from his thoughts when Joel says something about going to the bathroom, and he nods. The other gets up and walks away. 

His hands shake as he waits patiently for his boyfriend.

Joel comes back, looking nervous. Ray opens his mouth to ask, but the other smiles and he forgot what he was going to say. The other sat down, slightly closer to the edge of the seat.

“Tonight’s been really great, kid.” he says.

Ray nods with a grin. “Yeah, it wasn’t so bad old man.” He earns a laugh from Joel.

Things got quiet and Joel moves from his seat to stand in front of Ray, hand digging into his pocket.

Joel lets out a shaky breath and begins to speak again. “So um, I know that we’ve been together a fucking long time, and it’s been amazing. All of it. Fuck, um,” Joel is a bit panicked, and his hand clenched in his pocket.

“Fuck it,” he mutters, and, with one fluid motion, he gets down on one knee and pulls out the box in all it’s velvet glory.

“We’re in totally different points of our lives, and I used to care but I don’t anymore, and I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else. So, Ray,” he opens the box, revealing his own platinum band, red jewels scattered over the surface. “Will you marry me?”

Ray is still because this wasn’t what was supposed to happen. He felt his face heat up, and his grin spread.

He didn’t say anything, instead digging into his own pocket to reveal his box and opened it for the other to see. “Does this answer your question?” he laughs softly.

Joel breaks out into a huge grin, and Ray moves over to embrace him in a tight hug. The section of the restaurant they were in started to cheer and clap and everything was right in the world.

And as they drove home that night, their hands were intertwined. They felt no need to speak, because everything had been said and the world seemed perfect, both with their rings on their respective fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post  
> http://tf2crazy.tumblr.com/post/50255555227
> 
> Continuation to  
> http://buttonsprite.tumblr.com/post/48472220677/ahh-thank-you-for-the-prompt-more-the-hotel


End file.
